cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Reflexes
Overview Super Reflexes is one of the powersets. It is a Scrapper secondary powerset in City of Heroes, a Stalker secondary powerset in City of Villains, and as of Issue 12 a Brute secondary powerset in City of Villains. Your Super Reflexes and acute senses allow you to react deftly to avoid danger. Regardless of what comes at you, Super Reflexes simply allow you to avoid the attack. The type of weapon or attack used against you is irrelevant. So swords, bullets, fire, energy, even psionic attacks can be avoided. Super Reflexes focuses on different techniques. Avoiding melee attacks is different than avoiding ranged attacks or even area-of-effect attacks. Your weakness is your opponents accuracy. Power Tables Brute As of Issue 12, the Super Reflexes powerset is available as a secondary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Scrapper The Super Reflexes powerset is available as a secondary set for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalkers The Super Reflexes powerset is available as a secondary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Super Reflexes powerset. Agile You become innately more Agile, and are able to naturally avoid some ranged attacks and resist Defense Debuffs. Your Agility also grants you minor Damage Resistance to all damage except Toxic and Psionic. This Damage Resistance is only available as you lose Health but it improves as your HP declines. This power is always on, and will permanently increase your Defense versus ranged attacks. }} Dodge You have the ability to innately Dodge some melee attacks and you resist Defense Debuffs. Dodge also grants you minor Damage Resistance to all damage except Toxic and Psionic. This Damage Resistance is only available as you lose Health but it improves as your HP declines. This power is always on, and will permanently increase your Defense versus melee attacks. }} Elude You can improve your reflexes, making yourself so quick you can Elude almost any attack, be it ranged, melee, or area of effect. Your running speed and jumping height and Endurance Recovery are also increased. Elude also grants you high resistance to Defense Debuffs. When Elude wears off, you are left drained of all Endurance and unable to Recover Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} Evasion You are Evasive against area of effect and cone shaped attacks. This power increases your Defense versus such attacks as long as it is active. Evasion also helps you resist Defense Debuffs. }} }} }} Focused Fighting You become more evasive to melee attacks while you have Focused Fighting activated. This will increase your Defense verses melee as long as it is active. Your focus also offers you resistance to Confuse effects and Debuffs to Defense. }} }} }} Focused Senses You become more evasive against ranged attacks while you have Focused Senses activated. This will increase your Defense versus ranged attacks as long as it is active. Your improved senses also allow you to perceive stealthy foes as well as resist Defense Debuffs. }} }} }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden', a Stalker can pull off Critical hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassin's Strike' with an Assassin's power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other Concealment powers, giving you even greater stealth capability. Very low Endurance cost. } }} }} }} Lucky Your superior reflexes make you seem incredibly Lucky. Lucky improves your Defense to Area of Effect attacks and grants you resistance to Defense Debuffs. Lucky also grants you minor Damage Resistance to all damage except Toxic and Psionic. This Damage Resistance is only available as you lose Health but it improves as your HP declines. This power is always on, and permanently increases your chance to evade area of effects and cone shaped attacks. }} Practiced Brawler Your training has allowed you to become a Practiced Brawler, tuning you into a perfect fighting machine. You gain a resistance to Knockback, Disorient, Hold, Sleep, and Immobilization powers for a short duration. }} }} Quickness Your Quick reflexes allow you to move faster than normal, as well as resist slow effects. This power is always on and permanently increases your attack rate and movement speed. Note: The increase in movement speed includes flight speed. }} (Scrapper only)}} Notes * Lucky is available to Scrappers and Brutes, but not to Stalkers. * Hide is available only to Stalkers and not to Scrappers or Brutes. * Evasion, when used by Brutes, possesses a Taunt effect. External Links * |Type=Defense}} * |Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets